Pitch Black
by supernatfem76
Summary: This takes place a couple of weeks after Wrapped. Henry wakes up blind.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". This is my first attempt at writing a longer Blood Ties fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. I thought of this story out of the blue. Tell me what you think. **

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 1 

The day surrendered to night. Henry awoke from death. The technicolor of the night was absent. He slid off his bed and felt his way out of his bedroom.

_I'll need help figuring out this dilemma_. _Against my better judgment, I will call Vicki even though I have not spoken to her since the Pachacamac incident._ _  
_

His heightened senses detected a heartbeat and a familiar scent.

"Henry, I know you're awake. You can't keep giving me the silent treatment. We have to talk about what happened."

"Vicki," Henry yelled.

_Why is he yelling instead of coming to the door? Maybe he's still angry about the Pachacamac thing._

"I'll be right there."

Henry tripped over the sofa and crashed to the floor.

Using her lock pick, Vicki opened the door. Light from the hallway spilled onto the graphic novelist who was lying on the floor. The PI flicked on the lights as Henry slowly rose.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The PI inquired.

"I am fine. Vicki, I know there are things we need to discuss but those things will have to wait. I need your help. I'm blind."

The former homicide detective's eyebrows raised in question. "How is that possible?"

"I believe the cause of my blindness is dark magic."

"Maybe Sinead?"

"Sinead would more likely cast a love spell. I did not have a chance to feed before this happened. Do you mind if..."

Before he could finish his question, Vicki guided him to the sofa. He heard Vicki's blood coursing through her veins. She placed her wrist against his mouth. His fangs sank into her skin. Once his hunger was satisfied, his eyes changed from black to blue. His fangs retracted.

The vampire started feeling strange.

"Vicki, something's wrong."

Before he could say anything else, he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 2

"Don't do this to me, Henry."

She shook him.

No response.

She retrieved her cell from her black leather jacket and pressed send.

"Coreen, Henry has gone blind and is unconscious. I am at his apartment and I could really use your help."

"I'll be right over."

Vicki walked to the drawing table and wheeled the chair to the sofa. The PI eased Henry off the sofa and onto the chair. His head lulled to one side. Using her belt she secured him to the chair before pushing him into the bedroom. Adjusting the chair to its maximum height, she rolled him onto the bed.

The ex-cop settled onto the bed next to him. _You have always been there when I really needed you. These past months I really don't know what I would have done without you. I hate feeling helpless. Hopefully when Coreen arrives we can find something to help you._

Someone knocked at the door. Vicki exited Henry's bedroom, looked through the peep hole and then opened the door.

"How's Henry?" Coreen stepped inside.

Vicki tried masking the worry in her voice. "I'm really not sure. He hasn't regained consciousness."

They walked past the drawing area to the library. She and Coreen poured through all of Henry's various incantation books while taking turns checking on him. The final time Vicki went to check on him, the vampire gasped and became deathly still. Dawn had arrived.

Vicki walked from the bedroom to the library. "Coreen, you can go. I'll stay here with Henry."

"I'm not leaving." The Goth insisted.

The PI was too tired to argue. She grabbed a blanket for Coreen. Her young assistant laid on the sofa and soon fell asleep. Vicki headed into Henry's bedroom and curled up next to him. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 3

When Vicki awoke, it was noon. She had slept longer than expected. Coreen was still asleep. The PI left her assistant a note and returned to her apartment. They had read through several of Henry's books and were no closer to finding a solution to either of Henry's problems.

_We could try enlisting Dr. Sagara's help. Sinead would be their last resort. She still cares for Henry and she is definitely no stranger to dark magic._

When Vicki returned to Henry's, Coreen had prepared brunch.

"Vicki, I'm going to my apartment to freshen up. I finished looking through the rest of Henry's books and I didn't find anything. I called Dr. Sagara. I'm going to meet her later. We'll call you if we find anything."

The Goth left.

Vicki forced herself to eat in order to keep up her strength. She paced as she pondered possible motives for someone taking Henry's eyesight.

_Maybe this is someone from Henry's past. Maybe this is a case of a woman scorned and this is her way of punishing Henry. _Without talking to Henry, narrowing down the list of suspects would be hard_._

Several hours passed and still no word from Coreen and Dr. Sagara. The PI was hungry again so she ordered takeout. The sun was about to set so Vicki went into Henry's bedroom.

Night came breathing life into Henry's body. He sensed someone in the room. Vicki. His extremities felt numb. He tried moving but all he could do was lay there.

The former homicide detective had hoped that Henry would regain consciousness but that was wishful thinking. Henry did not seem any worse but he wasn't any better either.

She heard a rap at the door. The takeout.

Vicki opened the door. Something pierced her skin. She fell to the floor. A blurry form entered Henry's apartment as her eyes closed.

**I figured Henry would keep some food on hand just for appearance sake and if you have not guessed already I like cliffhangers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 4

Vicki slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was going to the door._ I must have been drugged_. The dart jutting out of her neck confirmed that theory. After removing the dart, Vicki slowly rose from the floor and made her way to Henry's bedroom. He was gone.

Vicki noticed some sort of residue on the living room floor. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and a small evidence bag from her jacket and scraped the residue into the bag. She dialed her cell.

"Hi, Mike."

"Vicki."

"I need Mohadevan to identify a substance for me."

"Vicki, I already told you that I can't get involved in any of your cases anymore."

"This isn't a case. It's Henry."

" And why should I care about that? What happened to fang boy now?"

"He's been kidnapped and some other things have happened."

"I don't think I really want to know about the other things."

" Yeah, that's probably best. This substance is all I have to go on."

"How about you swing past the station and I'll see what I can do?"

"Thanks, Mike."

Vicki ended her call and dialed the cab company.

Fifteen minutes later she was in the cab and on her way to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! ****_A special thanks to truthinpassion. You helped me take this story in a different direction. _**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 5

Peering at Henry Fitzroy through the cellar door, Morgan Dewitt remembered the first time she met him. It was London during the 1890's. Dr. O'Mara, her father, had just introduced him to the rest of the Hellfire Club. Astaroth had been summoned. Fitzroy was suppose to be an offering to Astaroth instead he became her father's executioner. That day she had promised herself that Henry Fitzroy would pay for killing her father.

Over the centuries she had lost track of him. A couple of months ago while on a business trip in Toronto, she had accidentally run into him. Seeing him brought back all the rage and pain she had felt that night. A quick death would not do for Henry Fitzroy. His death would have to be slow and painful. Dr. O'Mara's daughter had lifted the blindness spell. Since Fitzroy was unconscious she didn't have to worry about him escaping.

Henry awoke for the night and fought his way back to consciousness. He opened his eyes. His vision had been restored but his limbs still would not cooperate. The vampire heard a heartbeat. A young woman with raven black hair and blue eyes stepped into the room and switched on the lights.

"Mr. Fitzroy, it is so nice to see you conscious," she said sarcastically.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" Henry closed his eyes momentarily.

Morgan grabbed his face. Henry slowly opened his eyes.

"I know that you probably don't remember me but maybe you remember my father, Dr. O'Mara."

Henry's brows furrowed in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"When you are as immersed in the dark arts as I am, nothing is impossible. He was the only family I had and you took him from me."

Morgan began reciting an incantation.

Deep gashes appeared all over his body. Just when he thought the torture was over another gash would appear. His wounds were not healing quickly. The vampire didn't know how much more he could take. He was fighting to stay conscious but lost that battle. He passed out.

Morgan smiled.

_That's enough for tonight. I can have more fun with him tomorrow night. _


	6. Chapter 6

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 6

Two days had passed since Henry's disappearance. Dr. Sagara and Coreen had found a ritual which would cure Henry but Mohadevan was still unable to identify the residue. Not having any solid leads was driving Vicki crazy. _I know that Henry is still alive. If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him that night._

Since Henry had been gone, all she did was toss and turn. _So many things had gone unsaid. I figured he would always be there and when I was ready I could say those things to him._

Vicki's cell rang.

"Vicki, it's Dr. Mohadevan."

"I was able to identify the residue. It is a type of organic fertilizer."

"Well, that really narrows the list down," Vicki said sarcastically.

"Actually it does. This type of fertilizer is known as vermicompost. Vermicompost is an end-product of the breakdown of organic matter by Red Wigglers or Red Earthworms. In other words, it is worm manure."

"Good thing I already eaten."

"The worms used in this fertilizer are typically acquired from nursery mail order suppliers or angling shops. Hope this helps."

"Thanks, Dr. Mohadevan."

Armed with this new information, Vicki and Coreen researched all the possible places that would sell vermicompost. After hours of research, they narrowed the list to two, Sherman's Angling Shop and Kent's Nursery.

"Coreen, it's too late for us to check out any of these places tonight. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We'll visit these places tomorrow."

"Night, Vicki."

"Night, Coreen."

The Goth left.

_Maybe I should follow my own advice. _

Vicki really wanted to pursue these leads tonight but at least they had somewhere to start.

Tomorrow would bring them one step closer to finding Henry. Hopefully it would not be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 7

When Henry revived for the night, he smelled blood. His own blood. A couple of days had passed since his last feeding._ I wonder whether I have enough strength to feed._

Footsteps approached the room.

Morgan switched on the light and stepped inside. She saw the rise and fall of his chest._ I had hoped that he would be conscious but I guess I'll settle for his current state._

Henry heard Morgan saying something. His body felt like it was on fire. He smelled and felt his skin burning. The previous night was bad but this was worst. _This is probably how my kind feels when their lives are extinguished from sun exposure._

Morgan relished seeing Fitzroy suffer. It had given her more pleasure that she had imagined. After tonight Fitzroy probably would not last too much longer.

Henry felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. He was dying but he refused to die like this and in this place. _I will hold on as long as I can just to spite her._

"Well, I guess my work is done here. I'll see you tomorrow if you are still alive."

Morgan switched off the light and locked the cellar door leaving Henry bloodied and burned on the cellar floor.

_If he is still alive tomorrow, there is always the dawn to finish the job. I have liked playing with my toy but I am ready to end this game. _

She left for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 8

Coreen drove to Kent's Nursery while Vicki visited Sherman's Angling Shop.

Vicki exited the red and black cab, went into the shop and went to the first person with a name tag, Brett.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Vicki Nelson, private investigator. I was wondering if you had sold any vermicompost recently and if so to whom?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to give out that kind of information. Let me get the owner."

Brett headed to the back. Bypassing Mr. Sherman's office, he ran to his pickup truck.

_This was supposed to be easy money. I didn't signed up for this. _

Brett pulled out his cell.

"Morgan, we have a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"Vicki Nelson, the woman who was at Fitzroy's place, is here. I don't understand how she found me."

"Well, it's obvious you weren't as careful as you thought."

"What should I do?"

"Well, the first thing you shouldn't do is panic."

"It's too late for that."

"Well, you have to take care of it. No loose ends."

"Yeah, no loose ends." Brett flipped his cell closed.

Vicki waited for several minutes.

"Where did Brett go Timbuktu?"

Vicki headed to the back. Mr. Sherman came of his office.

"You must be the owner. Vicki Nelson, private investigator. I was waiting for your employee to come back."

"Which employee was that? No one has been back here for a while. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It was Brett. How well do you know him?"

"Brett Miller is a good worker but mostly keeps to himself."

"I believe that he may have been involved in a kidnapping. Do you have his home address? It's a matter of life and death."

"It's 333 Northway Avenue."

"Thanks for the information." Vicki rushed out.

Brett was still sitting in his truck when Vicki Nelson came buckling out. She got into the waiting cab and took off. Brett followed.

Vicki pulled out her cell.

"Coreen, it looks like I hit the jackpot. I think I actually found the guy that took Henry. I'm headed to his place."

"Be careful, Vicki."

"Aren't I always. I'll talk to you later."

Brett had been careful not to follow too closely. The cab was headed to his house but he still had not figured out how he was going to deal with Vicki Nelson.

The cab parked in front of Brett's house. Vicki paid the cab driver and the hack took off.

Vicki checked the mailbox and above the door for a spare key. When none was found, she pulled out her lock pick and within minutes was inside.

The PI searched the first floor looking for anything that would lead to Henry. When she did not find anything, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Nothing. The thirty-something woman continued to the attic. While rifling through the attic, she heard the door open downstairs. She took out her asp and hid behind a mahogany chest.

The attic was not the best place to stand her ground but it would do.

Minutes passed before she heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the attic. Then she saw the gun.

"Ms. Nelson, I know you're in here. You might as well come out and make this easier on yourself."

Brett Miller passed her and she pounced.

She hit his hand with her asp. The gun slid to the floor. Brett grabbed her by the shoulders. The PI kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. Before he had time to recover she grabbed the gun.

Brett slowly rose from the floor.

"Don't shoot," Brett yelled while waving his hands in the air.

"Whether I shoot depends on how you answer my questions."

"Where is Henry Fitzroy?"

"I can't tell you that. She would kill me."

"Whose she?"

"I can't tell you that either."

Vicki fired at Brett's feet.

"All right, I took Fitzroy to an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town. I think the sign said Morris Farms."

"Who paid you to take Henry Fitzroy? It was Morgan...he clutched his throat. Vicki watched in horror as Brett Miller struggled and then collapsed. Vicki checked for a pulse. Nothing.

The former homicide detective heard sirens. _Someone must have called the police._ Vicki placed the gun on the floor and made her way out of the house. _I can't afford to be caught at a crime scene._

"Don't move. Put your hands behind your head and walk slowly to the car."

Vicki was patted down, handcuffed and placed in the squad car.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "Wrapped". Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Blood Ties". Those characters came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

_Character's thoughts will be in italics._

Chapter 9

Mike and Kate pulled behind the squad car. Kate went to talk to one of the uniforms.

"Mike," Vicki yelled from the squad car.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was following a lead."

"Let me guess. This has something to do with Fitzroy."

"Give that guy a gold star."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Vick. Dispatch said a shot was fired," Mike said as Kate returned.

"What we've got?"

"They found a body in the attic. Some of the neighbors said they saw a woman fitting Vicki's description coming out of the residence after they heard the gunshot.

"I'm going to the crime scene. You coming?" Kate headed toward the house.

"I'll be right there."

"Vick, I need you to tell me everything."

"The guy's name was Brett Miller. He abducted Henry. Brett was working for someone named Morgan. He collapsed before he could tell me anything else."

"What about the shot fired?"

"That was part of the interviewing process."

"So much for being subtle."

"I don't have time for this."

"Vic, you're going to have to make time. I can't just sweep this under the carpet."

"Mike, Mike," Vicki yelled as Mike walked into the house.

**Forty-five minutes later**

Vicki was still fuming when Mike returned from the house.

"Looks like your off the hook, Vick." The victim didn't die from a gunshot wound. He was strangled."

Mike undid Vicki's handcuffs.

"Thanks, Mike."

Mike walked into the house as Vicki dialed her cell.

"Coreen, I'm going to need you to pick me up at 333 Northway Avenue. Henry is being held at Morris Farms."

"I'll bring what we'll need and I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Coreen."

**Twenty minutes later**

Coreen arrived so quickly that Vicki wondered whether Mario Andretti had given her driving lessons. Morris Farms was thirty miles outside of town. It would take a while to get there. At least a great deal of night was left.

"Do we know who took Henry and why?"

"Her name is Morgan. Unfortunately Brett Miller died before he could tell me the reason why Henry was taken."

"I hope Henry is okay. Me too, Coreen."

**I am not too crazy about this chapter. I will try to make the next chapter better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story takes place after the episode "Wrapped." Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

Chapter 10

Vicki didn't like walking into a place without knowing what they were dealing with but the purification ritual had to be done tonight or the effects of her blood on Henry would be irreversible.

Coreen veered off the road a mile before Morris Farms. She popped the trunk, took out a duffel bag and two flashlights. They began their trek.

Fitzroy had revived for the night. His chest rose and fell slower. He was weaker. Morgan raised her left hand. Henry levitated off the floor and slammed against the wall. She uncurled the fingers of her right hand revealing four spikes. The first spike flew into Henry's left hand. The three remaining ones found his other extremities. She left Henry hanging from the wall like a marionette.

Vicki and Coreen reached the farmhouse. The Goth grabbed night goggles from the duffel bag. There were two buildings, the farmhouse and the barn. Henry had to be in the farmhouse. The barn did not provide adequate protection from the sun. Unfortunately she could only see one side of the house. They crept closer and circled the house. Only two ways in the front or back door.

They made their way over to the barn. On the opposite side of the barn lay a black Mercedes. Normally Vicki had no problem breaking into a car but with her poor night vision, it was going to be a challenge. She fumbled with the flashlight and lock pick.

"Let me try, Vicki."

"How do you know how to break into cars?

"One of my ex-boyfriends was a repo man."

Vicki shook her head in disbelief as Coreen jimmied the lock. A car alarm sounded. The front door of the farmhouse flew open and a tall figure walked in their direction. Vicki and Coreen behind the barn.

Someone had tried to break into her car. The front door was still ajar. _Hopefully I scared them off._ She opened the barn door and recited a spell. The barn illuminated. Nothing but old farm equipment. Morgan headed back to the house. The light faded.

Coreen and Vicki had observed the woman's actions through a small opening in the back of the barn. Now they knew they were dealing with a sorceress. Rescuing Henry had just gotten harder.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story takes place after the episode "Wrapped." Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They came from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

Chapter 11

Morgan trusted her instincts and they were telling her that whoever had broken into her car was still around. _There is only one way to be sure. _

Vicki and Coreen were planning their next move when the woman came out of the farmhouse and sped off. As soon as the Mercedes was out of sight, they rushed to the farmhouse. Vicki picked the lock while Coreen held the flashlight. Within minutes they were inside. They walked around until they came to stairs leading to the cellar. Once downstairs they noticed a metal door at the end of the corridor.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Vicki said.

Silence.

_I wonder whether my lock pick will even work on this rusty lock. _The door finally budged. Their flashlights shined on Henry. His charred and lacerated body was hanging from the wall like a Christmas ornament. Blood pooled beneath him. Coreen turned away unable to look at any longer. She busied herself with searching for the light switch which she found and turned on.

"Is he still alive?" Henry's chest rose in response to Coreen's question.

"We have to get him down." Vicki heading out of the room. She grabbed a couple of hammers hanging from the walls of the cellar. The PI freed Henry's right foot while Coreen freed the other. Vicki pried one of Henry's hands free while the Goth undid the other . He flopped over. Vicki and Coreen struggled to keep from falling over from the weight of Henry's body. They finally managed to lower him to the floor. All they could do for him for now was perform the purification ritual

Coreen opened the duffel. She took out a goblet, spell book and dagger. Vicki took the dagger, sliced her right hand and let her blood drip into the cup. Her young assistant recited the spell. When the bottom of the goblet filled, she handed Vicki a bandage. As Coreen neared the end of the spell, the blood turned a golden hue.

Vicki raised her eyebrows. "I guess that means it's working?"Coreen nodded and finished the spell. Vicki partially opened Henry's mouth and poured the blood down his throat.

Henry felt and smelled something familiar traveling down his throat. Blood...Vicki's blood. She had found him. His limbs no longer felt paralyzed. _I have to let Vicki know that it had worked_. His eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. Vicki and Coreen were so relieved that Henry was awake that they did not notice that his abductor had returned.

Morgan waved both hands. The young goth flew against the wall and was knocked unconscious but nothing happened to the blond haired woman with glasses.

"I guess your magic doesn't work on me," Vicki said defiantly.

"No matter there are still other ways to dispatch you." Morgan removed her jacket, stepped into the room and assumed a fighting stance.

Vicki put away her glasses and took off her jacket. Morgan noticed the marks on her wrists. Those marks made her immune to dark magic.

Henry was getting weaker. Staying conscious was taking a tremendous effort.

Morgan threw the first punch. It connected with Vicki's jaw. Vicki punched Morgan. She stumbled backwards. The PI didn't give her time to recover. Vicki rammed her into the wall. Interlocking her hands, Vicki thrust them into the small of Morgan's back. She fell to the floor. Morgan stayed down as Vicki turned to check on Henry and Coreen. Morgan grabbed her feet and Vicki fell to the floor. Morgan jumped onto Vicki's back and started wailing on her. Vicki elbowed her in the ribs. Morgan flew back onto the floor. Vicki jumped on her and kept punching until she was subdued.

The Goth started coming around. She winced a little as she grabbed the back of her head.

"Coreen, are you all right?"

"My head hurts a little but I'll survive. How's Henry?"

Henry's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Stay with me, Henry." Henry focused on Vicki's voice. He moved his lips.

Vicki couldn't decipher his words so she leaned forward.

"I'm dying, Vicki," Henry whispered.

"No, you can't die. I'm not going to let you die." Vicki glanced at Morgan. She dragged her over to Henry. Henry's eyes were slits. Vicki shook him trying to keep him conscious.

"Henry, you have to feed."

"I don't know whether I have the strength to feed."

"You have to try." Vicki rolled him over to Morgan's neck.

Henry heard the blood pulsating through her veins. His eyes went dark. His fangs descended and plunged into her neck. The more blood he took the better he felt. His burns and lacerations healed. He did not stop until she was completely drained. It was close to dawn so he would have to remain in the cellar for another day but at least he was no longer a prisoner.

While Henry slept, Coreen and Vicki were checked out at a nearby hospital. On their way back to the farm, they stopped at a thrift shop to obtain clothes to replace Henry's bloodied and singed ones. When night came, Henry disposed of the body and Morgan's car and changed clothes. They headed back to Toronto.

Henry was so happy to be home. Hopefully with time he would forget the whole ordeal.

"I wanted to thank both of you for saving my life." Henry looked at Vicki and Coreen with a look of gratitude.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"I think I'm going to take off. Okay, Coreen. Don't worry about coming into work. Take a couple of days to heal and rest."

"Are those days considered paid sick days?"

"Don't press your luck," Vicki said as Coreen smiled. "Night."

"Night, Coreen," Vicki and Henry said.

"Vicki, I forgive you for stabbing me. I still don't agree with what you did but being tortured to the brink of death puts a lot of things in perspective." Henry flashed a quick smile before looking serious again.

"Fair enough. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Vicki asked with concern.

"Maybe some day but not tonight. I am just happy that I am still here to enjoy another night with you."

THE END


End file.
